freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 077
Difference in Experience is the seventy-seventh chapter of the Freezing series, fifth chapter of Volume 12 and tenth chapter of the E-Pandora Rebellion Arc. Synopsis Elizabeth Mably leaves the battle carrying a wounded André Françoise while Charles Bonaparte recovers with her Limiter. Cassie reaches a new speed to counter Julia's Type-SSS Volt Weapon. Meanwhile, the fight between Rana Linchen, Satellizer L. Bridget and Amelia Evans against Chiffon Fairchild begins, with most of their attacks proving ineffective against the president. Summary Elizabeth Mably watched as her world class opponent fell over in defeat. She then felt her knees buckling, and struggled to catch herself. Elizabeth walks over to the fallen form of André Françoise, and held him close to her, promising that she would save him. Charles Bonaparte' voice soon reached Elizabeth's ears, and claimed it was already too late as Limiters cannot survive Novafication like Pandora. Charles then denounced Elizabeth for "sacrificing her Limiter for her stupid ideals," and asked if that was her justice. Elizabeth went over to the fallen Pandora, grabbed her by the front of her uniform and screamed heatedly in her face while crying. She countered that she knew there was no value in such a victory if one's loved ones risk death, yet she did not stop him. And it was because he valued proving her right more than his own life. She proclaimed that everyone had something they would die to protect, and that included all Pandora. No matter what great cause one could have had, in the end they were all the same, fighting for the ones they loved. She told Charles that no has has any right to judge whose values have more merit over others, but there is something Charles should be fighting for too, causing the girl to think about her father. Charles became silent, and Elizabeth turned and carried her precious Limiter away. The match between Julia Munberk and Cassie Lockheart, leaving off from where Julia had cut off Cassie's arm with her SSS Volt Weapon. Julia calculates the strength of Cassie's ultimate speed and compares it to the speed of her sonic attacks. With the difference between Mach 2 against Mach 3 as well as the absolute defense her Omnidirectional attacks, Julia asserts that she does not need to dodge any of Cassie's attacks, for Cassie no longer has a chance of hitting her. Cassie begins laughing, irking Julia. She calls out Julia for that fact that she's never been in real combat, so all she has to go on is a bunch of calculations. Though Julia retorts that all Cassie has seen are defeats, but Cassie wonders if all of those defeats will help her change the outcome of this fight. Julia is determined to shut her up. Cassie, with new confidence, warns that she'll only be using frontal attacks but offers Julia to keep using her Division Wave which she's so proud of. An irritated Julia unleashes her Division Wave. Against the sonic attacks, Cassie's face fractures and she has suddenly appeared before an astonished Julia with a new technique, Stigmata Amplification that allowed her Accel to outclass Julia's Mach 3 attacks while barely breaking her initial stance. Julia's overly calculated mind could not comprehend her attacks being evaded, and Cassie prepared to take the German Pandora's arm. Satellizer L. Bridget, Rana Linchen and Amelia Evans begin their battle against Chiffon Fairchild. The three must remain cautious since Chiffon can use Illusion Turn. Satellizer and Rana plan to distract Chiffon in order for Amelia to strike. Chiffon blocks Satellizer's Volt Weapon with her own and catches Rana's bare-handed punch. Amelia tries to impale Chiffon but her Volt Weapon breaks on contact. Chiffon claims that Amelia's 'fake' Volt Weapon is useless against her. Satellizer and Rana begin to realize just what they are up against and know that they will find out why Chiffon is called the Monster of West Genetics. Since Chiffon cannot stop a fight until her enemy has been incapacitated, she offers to go easy on them and all they need to do is say "I give up" for her stop. Event Notes *Elizabeth Mably, André Françoise, Charles Bonaparte, and Citroen all leave for the recovery room. *Cassie Lockheart vs. Julia Munberk continues. **Cassie has learned the Stigmata Amplification technique that allows her to temporarily reach a Sextuple Accel. *Satellizer L. Bridget and Rana Linchen vs. Chiffon Fairchild begins. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters